<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eigengrau by Dcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757064">Eigengrau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat'>Dcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Existential Angst, Gen, Mark isn't in this but a03 hates Dark and he doesn't have a tag so here we are, slightly disorganized narrative, tagging for this fandom is like trying to stop a trainwreck you're seeing on tv through the tv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigengrau - the dark grey colour seen by the eyes in perfect darkness. </p>
<p>Dark always existed somewhere between life and death, he has done so far longer than anything should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkness &amp; The Unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eigengrau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His skin has taken on more of a natural grey tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Death is natural after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bits of his aura drip and fall to the floor, the black spots there grow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reality is breaking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> reality is breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It was never his to begin with...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon everything he knows will be gone: Wilford, Damien, Celine, the D.A., even Mark and Dark himself. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't supposed to be real, he wasn't supposed to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness was never meant to be contained, shoved into something so small, something that felt things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Things like care, and want-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The manor's floor has turned cold and icy, he feels like he could sink through the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It wasn't always like that right?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was always like that, sinking, down, down, down the rabbit hole. Falling, scrabbling for purchase all while being dragged along for the ride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What's the point? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For revenge? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright and Warm </span>
  <em>
    <span>Revenge?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark shivers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was his plan after Revenge? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like fire needing more and more… its need is endless but its supply is finite. The axe- The anger has grown dull and he's tired of the repetition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark wishes he could be like Fire, dangerous and </span>
  <em>
    <span>useful-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is not Nighttime, moments meant for rest. Darkness is simply a blank, expansive canvas that was meant to be obscured by things like fire. He holds no purpose but to serve others and he has failed in that regard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't save the D.A. he had tried to let them recover in the mirror and Mark had come and stole their mind, employing them in his games. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't save Wil who broke before Dark ever met him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't save Damien and Celine- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sleeps now, dreaming of spring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Damien, he gave up hope, he stopped wishing for spring. He just wanted to stop hurting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He just wanted to help his friend.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You could all use some rest, don't you think? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps he should get some rest, it'll all be better tomorrow…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep sounds nice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What better way to kick off October than with some angst? I got some more WKM fics in the works (one may even feature vampire Dark-) so stayed tuned for those!</p>
<p> As always my tumblr is dcat-could-be-spookier</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>